total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Lindsay
Lindsay, labeled The Dumb Princess, is a canon contestant in the Total Drama series. She is one of the 5 contestants (4 excluding Courtney's return in Action) who has competed in the most seasons in Total Drama overall. She is a parody of the typical "dumb blonde" stereotype and has at times, proven that to be false. While at the same time, proving that it is true. Biography Background Lindsay comes from a wealthy family who spoils her to no end. She is the eldest daughter of 3 and happens to be the only one who lacks severe intelligence. Her father always has money with him and buys his "little chipmunk" whatever she wants. Lindsay is on her school gymnastics team and has been praised by her team because of her beauty. She chooses to participate in Total Drama so everyone can see who gorgeous she is. Her mother fears that while on Total Drama that people will take advantage of her, due to her bubbliness and vulnerability. Physical Appearance Compared to other female contestants, Lindsay can debatably be considered the most beautiful and attractive. Lindsay has long blonde, waist-length hair with a dodger blue bandana to cover the upper part of her forehead. It is possible that she dyed her hair as her eyebrows are black compared to it. She has sapphire blue eyes, tan skin, full lips (with orange lipstick), and triangular shaped eyebrows. She stands at a good 5'6" which makes her slightly taller than Courtney and shorter than Heather. Unlike the other females in Total Drama, Lindsay has the largest bust size. Her trademark outfit is a brown vest over a red tank top, an orange striped mini skirt, and brown calf high cowboy boots with decorative stars on the sides. Aside from that, Lindsay sports many other outfits. Her sleeping wear is a loose fitting pink tank top, pink boxer shorts (knickers), and a pink headband. Her swimsuit is a red two piece bikini while she still wears her same boots. Lindsay does wear many other swimsuits. Some include a green two piece and a frilly pink two piece with straps on her shoulders. Personality Beautiful but not vain, Lindsay's big heart and childish nature have made her one of the most well-liked competitors on the show. Although the other contestants are frequently annoyed by her severe lack of intelligence, Lindsay has been shown to have only pure intentions. At times, such as in Dial M for Merger and Get a Clue, she goes beyond this limitation and demonstrates that she has the ability to solve problems. Unfortunately for Lindsay, she is often fooled by false-friendships and easily manipulated by the show's antagonists. A major running gag on the show involves her having problems remembering the names of the others, even if that person is her boyfriend. http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Lindsay Canon Overview Total Drama Island In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Lindsay is the fifth camper to arrive at Camp Wawanakwa. When she arrives, she forgets who Chris is, until he reminds her. She eventually asks "Kyle" if she could have a cabin with the lake view, since she was the prettiest of the campers. After everyone arrives, Lindsay is placed on the Screaming Gophers team. Lindsay was the second contestant to use the confessional, but she didn't understand where the camera was. She later starts crying over the fact that there are communal bathrooms, and she screams when she encounters a cockroach in her cabin. Duncan is quick to kill the cockroach, but Tyler insists that he could have killed it as well, which causes Lindsay to smile. Lindsay is shown when Chef Hatchet serves the "food," Lindsay wonders if there's any white dairy in it, as her nutritionist says she can't eat white dairy, but Gwen tells her that there is none. Lindsay then walks off, content with her food. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, before Lindsay had to jump off the cliff, she told Chris that she thought the show was actually a talent contest, he sarcastically laughed and said it wasn't. In the end, she jumped like most of the other contestants, even though, at first, she refused to jump because Heather refused to jump as well. After seeing how Heather faked being friends with Leshawna, Lindsay asked Heather if she and her were friends, but Heather only said they were for the time being. Lindsay helped her team in carrying the boxes to the camp, pulling a cart with Noah. After her team wins, Lindsay hugs Heather and Beth, and also gets hugged by a naked Owen, which Lindsay did not seem to mind (although she was rather shocked). When she heard Courtney say that she was going to vote off Tyler, she selflessly gets up and objects loudly. To defend herself, she tries to say that there is no salt on the table, and that it is a real bummer. In The Big Sleep, Lindsay, along with Beth, is recruited into Heather's Alliance for being unintelligent and obedient enough to do everything Heather says. She was extremely excited and squeals when she was promised to make it to the final three with the alliance. She noticed that Heather stole Eva's MP3 player, and actually pronounced someone's name right for the first time in the process. However, when they were about to discuss a more in-depth strategy, Lindsay fell asleep, making her get tenth place in the challenge. Throughout the episode, she also sees Tyler as a good candidate for the alliance, but Heather rejects the idea because he was in the other team. In Dodgebrawl, Lindsay is shown to be so naive that she is unable to understand the objective of dodgeball. When Geoff throws a dodgeball at Chris, he tells Lindsay that she was supposed to dodge, but she doesn't, and gets hit in the face with the ball. She is still confused during the first round, which causes Katie to have enough time to throw her out. As Lindsay heads back to the bleachers, now with two bruises on her face, she gets Tyler's attention, but Heather angrily throws a dodgeball at Tyler's crotch. Later on, when Tyler is randomly throwing dodgeballs, he ends up hitting Lindsay by accident, getting her knocked out and yet another bruise on her face. She and Tyler then leave the court to try to steal a romantic moment under the Dock of Shame, and no one even notices either her or Tyler are gone until Round three. Heather eventually realizes Lindsay is missing and goes to search for her. Once Heather discovers them, she throws a kayak at Tyler in fury, and forces Lindsay to remain on the bleachers for the rest of the challenge, which the Gophers lose. At the campfire ceremony, Lindsay is in the bottom two. She remains safe and Noah is eliminated instead. In Not Quite Famous, Lindsay is chosen by Heather to be one of the two judges, due to their alliance. After the tryouts are over, Lindsay is asked by Heather to spy on Gwen so that Heather could figure out what she is doing. While spying on Gwen, Lindsay gets distracted by Tyler, who is walking nearby. Lindsay is next shown making-out with Tyler in one of the bathrooms, while being tied up in his yo-yo. Later, When Gwen returns to the cabin after swimming, Lindsay attempts to distract her so Heather could find Gwen's diary. Even though Lindsay is intimidated by Gwen, Heather succeeds. She later votes out Justin, following her team's loss. In The Sucky Outdoors, Izzy tells Lindsay a story about her neighbor's missing cat, scaring her for the camping challenge. She is later frightened by the "bear," and hugs Beth in fear. She is later surprised to discover that the bear was only Izzy in disguise. The Screaming Gophers then go on to win the challenge, keeping Lindsay safe. In Phobia Factor, Lindsay at first admits her fear of walking through a mine field in heels. After Sadie admits her fear, however, Lindsay agrees with her that bad haircuts are scary, and instead thinks that is her biggest fear. For the challenge, she and Sadie must conquer their fears by wearing a brown wig for the entire day. At the end of the challenge, both her and Sadie conquer their fear and earn points for their respective teams. Tyler is later eliminated at the Killer Bass's bonfire ceremony. Following his elimination, Lindsay blows him a kiss in the confessional. In Up the Creek, Lindsay becomes Trent and Beth's partners on the way to Boney Island. She asks Trent if she can lay on him to work on her tan, and Trent doesn't mind. On Boney Island, Trent falls into quicksand. Lindsay attempts to rescue him, but ends up getting stuck too, though they are quickly rescued by Cody. On the way back to Camp Wawanakwa, Lindsay rides with Cody and Beth. Her team later loses the challenge, and at the campfire ceremony, Lindsay is in the bottom two along with Izzy. Before the final marshmallow is given out, the RCMP arrives and chases Izzy off the island, causing Lindsay to get the final marshmallow by default. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Lindsay is a hunter for the challenge. Lindsay and Beth eventually meet up with Heather for an alliance meeting. Here, Heather orders Lindsay to get her some blueberries. Lindsay successfully finds them, but when she runs into Heather again she swats them out of Lindsay's hands. She also witnessed Beth quitting Heather's alliance and Leshawna's, Beth's, and Heather's argument. Hearing the argument, the Killer Bass arrive and open fire on Lindsay and the others. After the challenge, Lindsay is revealed to have been shot in the back with the Bass's paint-balls, despite Chris not originally believing she had been hit. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., Lindsay is paired with Gwen for the cooking challenge. They are assigned to make a citrus macadamia upside-down cake flambé. Heather had to light the flambè, but when it backfires due to Lindsay pouring all of the gasoline on it, causing Heather to burn off her eyebrows. Lindsay and Gwen could hardly hold back their laughter. Despite her loyalty to Heather, she takes Leshawna's advice and throws Heather's makeup bag into the freezer, accidentally locking her inside. Once Lindsay's team loses the challenge, she realizes that Heather is still in the freezer, and rescues her. Later, Heather tells Lindsay that she considered voting her off for helping Leshawna, but since she rescued her from the freezer, she decided not to. Heather also tells Lindsay that if she ever allies with Leshawna against her again, she will cut of all of her hair. Lindsay then makes a confessional, where she is forced to vote off her good friend Beth under Heather's orders. In Who Can You Trust?, Lindsay participated in the second part of the challenge, which was serving a poisonous blowfish to Trent. Worried about the dangers, Trent asks Lindsay if she has taken Biology, and she said she had, so Lindsay cooked the blowfish anyway. Compared to Bridgette's dish of sushi, her mushy meal looked very unprepared. Trent ate it regardless, and he ended up getting poisoned and sent to the medical tent for the rest of the challenge. She then tells Trent she took Biology, but failed the class. She was later paired with Heather in the fourth challenge, the blind trapeze. She told Heather to jump at the wrong time, causing Heather to be out for the rest of the challenge when she fell into a pond full of stinging jellyfish. Despite all the times she caused her team to lose, the Screaming Gophers still win the challenge. In Basic Straining, Lindsay participates in the canoe holding challenge, but after many grueling hours, quits from exhaustion. She is then yelled at by Chef Hatchet for failing her team. Lindsay isn't seen again until the final challenge, where she cheered when Gwen won for the Gophers. In X-Treme Torture, Lindsay did not have much of a role until the very last segment of the challenge, which was water skiing on mud. When Heather saw that Lindsay was wearing a new bikini, she claimed that they were "so dead." However, for once Lindsay actually performs well in her challenge, and unlike Harold, when she got all of her flags, she managed to keep them until the very end, and she won invincibility for her team. She later watched in awe, as Harold and Leshawna kissed goodbye. In Brunch of Disgustingness, Lindsay along with ten other contestants make it to the merge. When the challenge is announced, Duncan makes an emphasis on the Battle of the sexes part of the challenge, but Lindsay blows a raspberry at him. Lindsay tries to welcome Bridgette, the only new girl to the cabin, but gets interrupted by Heather. Lindsay performs well in the challenge, and usually ate whatever was assigned. In fact, she didn't complain/comment about any of the food. However, the girls lose. Lindsay and Heather are later locked out of the cabin that night (courtesy of Leshawna and Gwen). In No Pain, No Game, Lindsay is shocked to see that Izzy returned to the show. For her first torture, Lindsay had to undergo a marshmallow face waxing. Even though she felt pain, she was actually grateful for the challenge, as she couldn't get over how smooth and hairless her face felt afterwards. However, she couldn't make it past the Wawanakwa hair salon challenge, due to the fact that a chainsaw was going to be cutting her hair. While still amazed about how smooth her face was, she voted off Eva, as she believed she was scarier than Heather, "Lequisha," and Gwen combined. In Search and Do Not Destroy, her key is nearby a hive of bees. She is scared to get near the bees, but Izzy decided to help. While Izzy easily got the key, all the bees followed Izzy out of the hive and chased Lindsay to the dock of shame. Sometime before Lindsay got her key, she helped Heather get her own key by helping her into Chef's kitchen using a rope. She was with Heather when they witnessed Gwen and Trent kiss. When Lindsay is next seen, she is seen covered in bee stings, obviously due to the bees. When Heather decides to do her meanest scheme to Gwen and Trent, Heather has Lindsay deliver the fake love note to Gwen placing it on her bed, Gwen then comes in and Lindsay hides under the bed where she becomes covered in Cockroaches, She then flees the cabin screaming. Heather also assigns Lindsay to lure Trent to the dock. Lindsay then must give a signal to when Gwen comes. She apparently did a good job imitating the bird, as several birds crowded around the tree she was calling on. As a reward for finding her key, she receives an accordion. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Lindsay has extreme difficulty finding a good hiding spot. She tries to go practically everywhere, under a bed covering, in a bathroom, and behind a pole. She eventually meets up with Heather, but Chef Hatchet easily catches both of them. Lindsay was with Heather when she found DJ and Owen, but Heather refused to share invincibility with her. Lindsay voted with Heather that night against Owen and was shocked to see Bridgette eliminated that night. In the same episode, Lindsay started to rethink joining Heather's alliance. In That's Off the Chain!, Lindsay was shown to be very good at building bikes, as she built Heather's bike, which was a dismantled version of Chef Hatchet's car, as well as her own bike, which was modeled after a dream bike she wanted for Christmas as a child. Duncan rode Lindsay's bike and actually liked it, despite the bike being the exact opposite of his real self. Lindsay's bike made it to round two and made it past most of terrain there. At the piranha pool, Lindsay couldn't get across, but Heather did, allowing her to win the challenge. Because Lindsay crossed the finish line after Heather, and also since Duncan and Owen did not cross it at all, Lindsay was automatically eliminated from the competition on a technicality. Before she left, Heather admits she didn't care that Lindsay was eliminated, and that she was only using Lindsay to get ahead of the competition. This made Lindsay extremely angry, and also made her curse profusely at Heather while sticking up her middle finger. As she left, she said good-bye to everybody, and promised that Karma would bite Heather in the butt. Lindsay was not seen again until Haute Camp-ture, where she seemed happy at Playa Des Losers. She said if she had known about the place earlier, she would have gotten kicked off in the first episode. She was also very happy she could be reunited with Tyler, although she has forgotten who Tyler is. She viewed Duncan as cruel, and stated that she wanted Gwen to win. By accident, she voted for Leshawna twice. In the next few episodes, Lindsay is mentioned several times by Heather, mainly her either apologizing to her or making fun of her. Lindsay actually caused Heather's elimination in I Triple Dog Dare You!, where Heather's refusal to do Lindsay's dare resulted in her being automatically eliminated. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Lindsay initially supported Gwen, but switched to Owen's side when he announced he would throw a yacht party if he won. She later assists Izzy in her plan to let Owen win, by using a fan to blow the smell of brownies to Owen, in order to make him cross the finish line. She is later ecstatic when Owen wins, and happily kisses Tyler. In Gwen's ending, Lindsay cries on Beth's shoulder when Gwen wins. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Lindsay is seen relaxing by the pool with her new best friend, Beth, while celebrating Owen's Total Drama Island win. Due to Izzy's incredible burp, Lindsay is sent across to the other side of the pool. Lindsay pairs up with Beth and Ezekiel. She then reveals she wants to use the money to be the queen of France (Even though Ezekiel mentioned that it wasn't enough money). Lindsay, and Beth start up a conversation about clothes, causing them to blindly walk right by the case. They later find the case in the river, but it is quickly stolen by Duncan, and Courtney, they are then chased away by an Alligator. They also find the case yet again, by the washroom. It is here that Justin tricks Lindsay into giving him the case. When Lindsay is next seen, she (along with Beth) is shown chasing the case to the dock. In the end, Lindsay and Beth managed to qualify for Total Drama Action when they fell in the water, while Ezekiel did not. Total Drama Action In Monster Cash, Lindsay said how Beth could totally become her new BFF (Best French Friends) and stated how she would go to France after winning the money. She was so surprised when she thought they were going to appear in the movies, since they were going to be filmed in an old film lot, but Chris corrected her saying they would appear on television and he angrily flicked her nose, because she interrupted him. She was very excited when knowing they would have a whole trailer full of makeup as a confessional. When they stopped in front of Chef's craft services tent, she tried to take a picture of Chef running after a raccoon, but Chris continued to drive the vehicle and she fell. In the first challenge, she was the eighth person to be caught by the monster, actually because the monster was about to catch Heather and she clapped to it, because they both didn't like her. In the second part of the challenge, after Owen reached the trailers (which took ten hours), Lindsay wasn't able to participate in it, because Owen was eating everything, even though he didn't know that the goal was to find the key. But in the end, he found it, after he burped it out of his mouth. In the trailers, Lindsay expresses how she doesn't want to sleep near Heather, because meanness is contagious. She ends up sharing bunks with Beth, Lindsay staying on the top and Beth in the bottom. However, she is still a little clueless on some degrees as in Alien Resurr-eggtion, she says "two words... Bridgette and Geoff," even though she is holding up three fingers. In this same episode she "leads" Beth, Justin and Leshawna in the challenge to find the alien eggs, but they were caught by a trap made by Chef. In Riot On Set, Lindsay is chosen to join the Killer Grips, as Trent's first choice, since Trent is jealous of his girlfriend, Gwen, for choosing Duncan on the opposing team, and is trying to make her feel jealous, too. Lindsay is overjoyed and says that without Heather; she can be a better addition to the team as she has a lot of hidden potential (although her suggestion is for Tyler to help the team, despite his not being there). She helps her team doing Izzy's makeup for the challenge. At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, Lindsay was in the bottom three along with Justin and Izzy, but in the end Izzy had to go to the Lame-o-sine, thus saving Lindsay from elimination that evening. During Beach Blanket Bogus, Lindsay and Beth's friendship begins to strain as both girls compete for Justin's affection. At breakfast, Lindsay offers Justin bacon, followed by Beth's offering of facon (a tofu substitute for bacon). When Beth says facon is good for Justin's body, Lindsay tries to one-up her by saying bacon is good for his hair. During the surfing challenge, Lindsay says cheers for Justin and Beth follows suit, causing Lindsay to call Beth a copycat. Beth then calls Lindsay "tanorexic,” but quickly apologizes and offers Lindsay a friendship bracelet, which is much like her and her kind attitude. Lindsay actually did pretty well in the surfing challenge, but was thrown off the board by an artificial tornado made by Chris. She also used hermit crab shells for the "Prop Building Sandcastle Contest," but Trent's obsession with the number nine resulted in the team adding eight more shells, causing the castle to collapse from the weight. Then Beth had the idea of using other things to build the castle and Lindsay helps by offering some magazines that she had in her purse to use as building material. Like all of her team, Lindsay was sad because they lost another challenge, and had to watch the Gaffers enjoying their party, since the bus was broken. The friendship remains intact in 3:10 to Crazytown, as Lindsay and Beth have to jump from a high altitude to mount a horse below. They are seen holding hands the entire way down, and they both succeed in landing on their appropriate target. This is analogous to a scene from Total Drama Island's second episode where Katie and Sadie jump off a cliff hand-in-hand to land in the safe zone of Lake Wawanakwa. Before jumping, Lindsay entrusts Beth to not let Heather have her hair in the event that she dies, but denies Beth the actual rights to her hair for herself. So the Grips were tied with the Gaffers and had to do a tie break. In the end, the Grips lost and had to go to the Chris Awards Ceremony. Justin knew about the fact that Trent had been cheating and told Lindsay, Beth and Owen and made Gwen tell the truth. Lindsay was the first to receive an Gilded Chris Award and Trent was voted off. She didn't actually appear in the The Aftermath: I, but Geoff mentions her asking someone to say to Lindsay that Tyler isn't in the game anymore. And she is seen in "That's Going To Leave A Mark!," in a never seen before video where a crab snaps onto one of Lindsay's fingers. In The Chefshank Redemption, Lindsay is said to be extremely squeamish. Multiple stories are told to back this, one being that Lindsay had once locked herself in the bathroom, drank everyone's shampoo in case it was 'magic potion' and then threw up on herself. The other was that, just the night before the challenge, she had almost thrown up because Leshawna's gum was too 'minty fresh.' Also, Justin takes advantage of Lindsay's ability to be easily manipulated by stronger personalities. This occurs in the elimination challenge, when Lindsay asks Justin if he will push the cart for the team, but he convinces her to push the cart instead, thus avoiding doing it himself. She has trouble pushing the cart due to Owen's weight. It also seems that she became a member of Justin's unofficial alliance. While Gwen is attempting a fake cramp, Lindsay makes her team reach the stopping point and the Grips started to dig as part of the challenge. The Grips are shown, digging their tunnel. Lindsay begins to worry that the Gaffers are far ahead of them. Justin easily calmed her, telling her that since Gwen must throw the challenge, they don't need to worry. In the end, the Grips won the challenge and Izzy returned to the game becoming once again a member to their team. The Gaffers went to the Awards Ceremony and voted Gwen off, surprisingly she voted herself out as well. In the beginning of One Flu Over the Cuckoos, Lindsay appears trying to get in the girl's trailer, but it was locked, something that made her hit her head in the door. She complained when Izzy acted crazy, started to eat some pizzas and threw some pieces on Lindsay's hair. Later in the other day, in the morning, she claimed that her brain was "full,” for the fact that she had to study all night. Lindsay was surprised to learn that the challenge was related to "dead bodies.” Despite being known for her stupidity, she was able to correctly answer a question (or perhaps more, although only one was shown). Lindsay also was 'victim' to the mysterious disease during the challenge, having explosive diarrhea. In The Sand Witch Project, Lindsay decided to begin to take a leadership role in her team after Heather calls her and Beth "spineless followers.” Lindsay realizes that she is a follower, despite "always being in the middle of the pyramid in cheerleading" and always being the third vote among three sisters. She then begins to become slightly bossy, beginning with forcing her team to pick Beth to be the serial killer in the challenge, something which she called "so delicious" and "almost better than being pretty.” However, this also shows some of her potential as a leader and a rare spark of intelligence, as she knew Beth would not be any help as a screamer due to Beth's surgery and was able to keep her team in the game for much of the challenge. But she completely depended on the "Ghost Meter.” Her bossy leadership continues throughout the episode, and it ends up landing her in the bottom two, which shocks her. However, both her and Justin are able to stay in the competition when DJ eliminates himself due to his overwhelming guilt over being in an illegal alliance with Chef Hatchet. In Masters of Disasters, Lindsay is much less of a leader than she was in the previous episode, as she doesn't attempt to assist in deciding how to complete the challenge. In fact, she was part of the reason her team was unable to complete the challenge, as she dropped their piece of paper with the lock combination on it into the water rising in the submarine. While the Grips were in the submarine, Izzy said that she was surrounded by loons, including Lindsay. Like everyone else from both teams, they suffered a near death experience, by the water that was getting into the submarine. In the end, Harold from the Screaming Gaffers, won the challenge, which saved them as well. In Full Metal Drama, Lindsay once again took up a leadership role, as she names herself the team's admiral for the challenge, giving herself the title "Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness.” She gets a great deal of assistance from Beth while in the position of leadership. Lindsay, along with Beth, also begins to resist Justin's charm, which greatly worries him. Despite this, she is still swayed to vote along with Justin for the elimination. Lindsay also says, if she would have been eliminated, she would have blamed it on Beth, for the sole reason that she needed someone to blame it on. Lindsay is the second to receive the Gilded Chris Award, after Beth. Lindsay's stupidity, but care, is shown a little more in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine. As Chris explains what each team is supposed to do, Beth and Lindsay gasp from shock, Justin gasps weakly, and, oddly, Lindsay gasps again. Lindsay and Beth were the main people of interest towards a very hungry Owen after they freed him from the vault, who pictures Lindsay as a bottle of soda and/or a drumstick. Both, at some point, even had to run from Owen because he was "riding" a pair of wheels and chasing them. She and Owen were considered to be "best friends" as all Killer Grips (except Courtney) saw that his elimination this episode was very unfair. She, along with Beth and Justin (and Chris), were mentioned in Owen's farewell speech. They, along with Lindsay, tossed their Gilded Chris Awards to him during which Lindsay shouted, "We love you, Owen!" In One Million Bucks, B.C., Lindsay is shown to be upset with Courtney's return even more because now she doesn't think anyone will listen to her. The first challenge involves both teams trying to make fire with only rocks. She then wins the first part on the challenge for the Grips, as Duncan cheated on making the fire for the Gaffers, and Courtney stormed off when she thought that Duncan won. Then, in the second part of the challenge, she lost the fight to Leshawna, even while having an advantage, because Chris blew on the giant blow horn from the beginning of the episode, startling Lindsay and making her fall into the tar pit. Strangely she was a bit glad that she fell into it, saying that it was good to the skin, something that lately was confirmed by Justin when he fell in. The Grips won despite, but lost their reward that was a giant Flintstones-like Mammoth rib, because Chef accidentally made it fall in the tar pit. In Million Dollar Babies, the first part of the challenge is conditioning, where Chris decides who to put them up against in the challenges that really count. Harold and Lindsay end up coming in last in the conditioning, and they are pinned against each other in boxing. Lindsay competed against Harold during the boxing challenge where they must punch each other with marshmallow gloves. Lindsay hits Harold with the glove thinking that she won, but Chris said that Harold won for his team because he was doing that in slow-motion while she didn't. Lindsay tries to attack Chris for that remark, but gets pulled back by her teammates. Along with everyone else, Lindsay was angered when Leshawna made some rude comments about all of the other contestants from Courtney's PDA, prompting them to turn back on her. Lindsay later forgave Leshawna when she did her apology cheer. In the end of the episode she helps her team with the cheering contest, which allows the Grips to win because Chris was the judge of the challenge and they cheered for him, saving them from the elimination. In Dial M for Merger, Lindsay is the first contestant to be knocked out and is sent plummeting, through a trap door, into an underground set for the spy challenge. She also works with Beth, or attempts to, through the first part of the challenge. However, complications cause them to start fighting and wondering about their friendship. In the final part of the challenge, she diffuses her bomb first, with the help of Courtney's pliers. Like everyone else, she ends up having to bath in tomato juice after being hit by the explosion of the stink bombs. Therefore, she and Courtney were given the chance to share the reward of the challenge, that was to visit a cheese factory. In this episode, Lindsay seems to like Courtney. She has stopped showing signs of hostility for the most part. She also seemed very excited to get to go to the cheese factory with her. However, Courtney claims to not like Lindsay at all. In Super Hero-ld, Lindsay and Courtney return to the set, reeking from their trip to the cheese factory. Lindsay brought some cheese back to share with the other girls. Lindsay creates a costume and claims that her super hero name is Wonder Woman and that her superpower was to "wonder a lot" and that she has a special invisible jet. Courtney then objected, saying that Wonder Woman already exists. However, Chris proclaims her as the winner of the first part of the challenge, not giving any attention from Courtney complaints. Winning the first challenge provided an advantage of ten seconds to Lindsay in the second challenge. She was the first one to have to compete in the second challenge. She got past through the building made by cardboard that was "on fire.” She failed in saving the potato sack dressed like "damsel" in danger. She then climbed until she reached the wires and dodged three bowling balls that Chef had thrown at her, but was hit by a fourth and fell on a mattress. Lindsay later joins Beth and Leshawna in a vote to eliminate Duncan (and get back at Courtney), but their plan fails due to Harold voting for Leshawna and sending her home instead. Both accompanied her to the Red Carpet of Shame, saying goodbye to her. In the The Aftermath: III, we can see Lindsay in "That's going to leave a mark,” in a video from episode One Million Bucks, B.C., where Heather hurts Lindsay while "brushing" her hair. Later when Heather is in the electric chair, Geoff asked her if she thinks that Lindsay is dumb as she looks. She was electrocuted, after saying "yes,” which means that Heather apparently thinks that Lindsay might be smarter than she appears to be. In The Princess Pride, Lindsay and Beth combined their burrito in the biggest burrito contest hosted by Duncan. After the theme's challenges are revealed she tries on Chris' glass boot, in hopes of being chosen as the princess. She shows that she has big feet, which she is a little self conscious of, as she looked very sad when Duncan called her "Big Foot.” Lindsay played "Sleeping Beauty" in the blindfolded bridge crossing challenge, but was eliminated by Chef. She and Beth later look at Courtney in awe when they see her dressed as a princess. Later at the Gilded Chris Awards, she was seen with Beth making a voodoo doll with a Princess Courtney doll. Lindsay was the first contestant to realize that Chris' message were actually clues to the challenge in Get a Clue. Her idea that Chris is buried was ignored in favor for Courtney's idea by several contestants. Courtney later tricks Lindsay into getting her DNA for the challenge. Lindsay then tries to take Courtney's by getting her footprint, but fails when Courtney comes out of the shower. On the train, she helps Harold and Beth handcuff Duncan when they believe he murdered Chris. However, she later suspects Courtney is the murderer and works with Beth to find evidence. Although Beth later abandons her to help Courtney, Lindsay discovers a napkin with Courtney's finger prints on it. Thinking that Courtney had used the napkin as a murder weapon, Lindsay explains how Courtney is guilty to the rest of the cast, since she was the only one with access to cheesy puffs, and the fingerprints were composed of cheese powder. Chris then walks in and announces that Lindsay won the challenge and reward, a movie for two. She chooses Duncan to go with her, simply to make Courtney jealous, which she succeeds in. In Rock n' Rule, Lindsay is once again on Courtney's bad side, starting in the morning, when Lindsay sings horribly off-key. She is later surprised to see her friend Owen rejoin the competition. Lindsay is quickly eliminated from the first challenge after asking if the guitar she was playing matched her outfit. However, Lindsay does manage to win the second part of the challenge when she stops to show off for the fake paparazzi (which everyone else ran by). Unfortunately, her ten extra seconds are wasted away in the third challenge due to Courtney destroying everything in the room and leaving nothing standing. Since Courtney won invincibility, Lindsay meets with Owen, Harold, and Beth and works out a plan to eliminate Duncan. However, when it comes time for elimination, Owen chooses not to eliminate Duncan and instead votes for Courtney (wasting his vote). In the end, Lindsay carelessly votes, being distracted by Beth, and accidentally casts a third vote for herself, and is eliminated. Beth then beings to apologize to Lindsay for distracting her and losing her chance at the million. Lindsay doesn't mind though, saying that friends mean more than money. The two then share a hug, before Lindsay leaves in the Lame-o-sine. Lindsay is seen at the end of Mutiny on the Soundstage, gasping like everyone else when Beth and Duncan were tied. In The Aftermath: IV, when Lindsay got her turn to ask a question, she said she was voting for Beth because Beth said she would take her on a cruise. Chris made her rephrase that statement into a question, which Beth and Duncan both got right. Then she was left confused on who to vote for. She was seen in the voting booth and accidentally sneezed into her ballot. Because of that, it's unknown if her vote was counted. She was impressed with Brady's looks when he came out. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, it's revealed that Lindsay and Beth went on a vacation to Paris. However their clumsiness led them to wrecking an art museum with the Mona Lisa. The both of them wound up in jail, but were finally bailed out by Beth's parents (who sold their expensive car for the bail money). Lindsay and Beth reunite with the rest of the contestants at the Red Carpet Ceremony, Lindsay thought it was a dress rehearsal and only wore pretty earrings with her normal clothes (shocked to learn it was the real thing). Lindsay joins up with the rest of the contestants (along with DJ's mom and Sierra), to try and stop Chris from starting his new reality show. After Courtney drives the bus off a cliff, some of the teens go off to find help. Lindsay and the others are soon rescued by Chris and proceeds to Total Drama World Tour. Episode Appearances Category:Canon Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Total Drama Monegasque Island Contestants Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Blonde Characters